Mitäs sitten sattuikaan
by LuneAlchemie
Summary: Uusinta tarinasta... Noh, en nyt muista ' Tässäkin vai harvoja muutoksia. Jotenkin tarinoissani on aina Hughes miksiköhän? .


Hughes x kimbly

Hughes hiipi keskuksen katuja pitkin kääriytyneenä paksuun, siniseen viittaan. Hän oli matkalla takaisin työpaikalleen, muttei suinkaan ylitöihin. Sen sijaan hän halusi ehdottomasti välttää kaikkia tuttujaan armeijan piireistä. Hughesin työaika oli loppunut jo monta tuntia sitten, eikä edes hänen vaimonsa tietänyt, mitä Hughes oli tekemässä,

Hughes oli harrastanut näitä yöllisiä retkiään jo kuukauden, siitä asti, kun eräs tietty vanki oli vangittu ja tuotu keskukseen… Joku olisi voinut olla sitä mieltä, että Hughes toimi typerästi, mutta Hughesin itsensä mielestä tämä oli ainut mahdollinen tapa elää.

Hän livahti pienestä sivuovesta sisälle. Hän oli tehnyt näin jo niin monesti, ettei se enää tuntunut edes jännittävältä. Adrenaliini kohisi silti Hughesin korvissa, mutta se johtui edessä siintävän tapaamisen odotuksesta.

Hughes vaelsi kylmiä kivikäytäviä yhä alemmas, kunnes tuli yhteiskunnalle vaarallisten rikollisten alueelle. Siellä hän pysähtyi vasta sellin numero kolmetoista kohdalle. Hughes kaivoi avaimen taskustaan, sovitti sen lukkoon, ja väänsi. Sellin ovi ei ihme kyllä, narissut. Hughes olikin rasvannut sen vasta eilen.

-Kimbly, minä täällä, hän kuiskasi pimeyteen.

-Hah, niin kuin joku muu nyt vaivautuisi käymään täällä keskiyöllä vain tervehtimässä minua, niin ihana kuin olenkin, sarkastinen ääni kuului pimeydestä.

-Pah, jos et ole tuon kiitollisempi, en taida minäkään enää vaivautua käymään, Hughes sanoi vähintään yhtä sarkastisesti.

-No no, ethän sinä voisi edes elää ilman minua, Kimbly sanoi ääni hiukan pehmeten. Hän suuteli Hughesia otsalle.

No, Kimbly puhuu aivan totta, Hughes mietti hiukan haikeana. Elämä ei tosiaan olisi enää elämisen arvoista, jos Kimblyä ei olisi olemassa. Nyt ei tosin ollut tuollaisten synkkien mietteitten aika, Kimbly kumartui suutelemaan uudelleen Hughesin otsaa, ja Hughes käänsi päätään niin, että suudelma osui suulle.

Hughes poistui tyrmästä vasta aamuyöstä, hikisenä mutta onnellisena. Hänellä olisi edessä ensiksikin pitkä kotimatka, ja sen jälkeen vaativa hiipiminen asunnon halki vuoteeseen nukkumaan aamun viimeiset tunnit ennen töihin lähtöä.

Työpäivä sujui lounaaseen saakka täysin normaalisti. Hughesin saapuessa ruokalaan, siellä vallitsi omituisen kiihtynyt tunnelma. Hughes otti lautasellisen armeijan vakiopöperöä, omotuista harmaata, tutisevaa pöperöä, ja istuutui Bredaa vastapäätä.

-Mitä on tekeillä, hän kysyi yrittäen samalla tunkea "ruokaa" Black Hayaten kuonosta alas.

-Koko Keskus on paniikin partaalla, koska Kimbly aiotaan siirtä pohjoisen tukikohtaan, Breda murahti suu täynnä "ruokaa" (hän oli ainut, joka siihen suostui koskemaan pitkällä tikullakaan).

Hughesista tuntui, kuin koko hänen maailmansa olisi romahtanut. Kimbly lähtisi pois. Saman tien Breda olisi voinut saman tien iskeä tikarin hänen rintansa läpi. Hughesin teki mieli rynnätä ulos ruokasalista ja saman tien koko keskuksesta, ja ryömiä johonkin pimeään nurkkaan itkemään.

Mutta loppujen lopuksi hän ei tehnyt mitään noista asioista. Hän vain eli päivän loppuun, kuin se olisi aivan tavallinen päivä. Illalla hän lähti kotiin muiden mukana.

Hughes ehti kävellä vasta parikymmentä metriä, kun hänen päähänsä pälkähti idea. Hänhän voisi soittaa pohjoisen keskukseen, ja ilmoittaa siirron viivästyneen vaikkapa parilla viikolla. Tietysti asia selviäisi paljon aikaisemmin, mutta ainakin hän voisi hankkia itselleen ja Kimblylle muutaman yön hyvästien jättöä varten.

Hughes ryntäsi takaisin keskukselle, sisään takaovesta ja portaita ylös omaan huoneeseensa etsimään pohjoisen keskuksen puhelinnumeroa. Sen oli pakko olla jossain hänen pöytänsä laatikoista! Viimein Hughes löysi numeron, ja hän hyökkäsi puhelimeen. Hän ehti pyörittää puolet numeroista, kunnes muisti, että Keskuksen puhelimia kuunneltiin.

Hän kirosi hiljaa mielessään, löi luurin takaisin telineeseen ja lähti juoksemaan kohti Keskuksen kulmalla nököttävää puhelinkoppia. Te kaikki varmaan muistattekin, kenet palmua muistuttavan ystävämme hän siellä tapasi…


End file.
